the_rift_cafefandomcom-20200215-history
Detective Dick Gumshoe
Detective dick Gumshoe is a character formally from MasterCode's channel that was sent to ComicSansPony's channel during a collab with Shark Discusses. He is now a recurring character in My 2 Bits. Background Originally just a one off character in MasterCode Ace Analyst's reviews. He ran his course and was mostly forgotten. Then while Shark was discussing a collab with him in a rift call also containing Comic Sans the idea of having Gumshoe sent to Comic's channel as one of Shark's running collab gags was brought up. And so Comic got to use the character from then on in his reviews. Character MasterCode's Channel A inept detective, based on the character of the same name in the Phenix Right games, believed to be a figment of the Judge's mind. During a collab with Shark he was made real do to teleporter shenanigans. While he slept though the review of Turnabout Storm, he demanded he be reimbursed for his lost meal back at his home. MasterCode said Shark would cover it and Shark angrily sent Gumshoe to ComicSansPony's channel. [[My 2 Bits (Web Series)|'My 2 Bits ']](Comic's Channel) Season 1 Upon arriving on Comic's channel he runs off and makes the toilet explode among other disturbances on Comic's channel. All while staying under the radar so Comic didn't know it was him causing Comic a few sleepless nights. Once he is discovered he is sent down a trapdoor triggered by the second lever of randomness. Only to get returned right over Comic's head...defying all laws of physics. Presumably Gumshoe gets lost in the endless network of hallways in Comic's apartment and doesn't show up until after the incident with Sans Serif's takeover. Season 2 He breaks something of Jet Fever's greatly angering the demon. In an attempt to escape via SERC he makes the SERC explode, damaging it, but not making it inoperable, thus angering Comic as well. Following a chase scene and a power outage he turns up supposedly dead. The most likely suspect, Serif, says he could have honestly cared less about Gumshoe, he wouldn't have killed him, though he would have likely tried to sway Gumshoe to his side and have Gumshoe steal something for him. It is later revealed that he faked his death to avoid the wrath of Comic and Jet. He is later confronted by Serif and joins an alliance with him since they are both disliked by Comic and Jet. The next day he is confronted by Comic and asked to assist in a Lever of Randomness experiment in extange for him being forgiven for past transgressions. The intent was to send Gumshoe somewhere, but instead Comic was sent to Emerald Comet's channel. True to his word, Comic lets Gumshoe live in his apartment. He continues to spy for Serif for the next few weeks. His efforts provide Serif with intel on Comic's time travel lever, but due to his inability to find the lever Serif scolds Gumshoe and looks for it himself. Ask the Cast of My Bits Reveals * doesn't want clop art of himself * has no free time Trivia * Was a figment of The Judge's imagination. * Formally part of MasterCode Ace Analyst's channel, but now is part of ComicSansPony's review show My 2 Bits. * Gumshoe was sent to Comic's channel some time before episode 24 of My 2 Bits. * He was first seen in My 2 Bits in episode 25, but wasn't introduced until episode 26. * Gumshoe has a knack for causing machines to explode. * as of Episode 35 Gumshoe is in an alliance with Sans Serif. Category:Alphabetical Category:Unicorn OC Category:Male Category:Active